The bromance of Razcarmon
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: a little glimpse into the bromance of three Pizza Shack coworkers... DAMON, RAZOR AND CARTER SLASH.


Damon was working at the Pizza Shack one day when the lights flickered.

"T MINUS 5" a voice said causing Damon to jump a little frightened.

"Ready?" somebody else whispered and the lights went down.

Damon wondered what could be happening as he heard the faint sound of music coming from somewhere.

He ran up to The Starlight Lounge as he heard the beats get louder and a voice drone his name.

"Damon Young.' The microphone echoed off of the roof and Damon smiled when he saw who was behind this mess.

Razor was singing to him.

With Carter as backup.

"Guys come on.' he said embarrassed at the other two boys actions."

"We have a surprise for you buddy. Sit down and enjoy." Razor called and the music got louder and the words poured out of Razor's mouth.

"Carter Anderson take it away."

He started singing.

"Bromance. Bromance."

Razor let the music ease him into a rapping rhythm and he walked sexily over to Damon who was sitting at a spare table on the roof.

" It's like eminem and dr. Dray. If I loved you more I might be gay. And when I'm feeling down you know just what to say. You my homie yeah you know me. And if you ever need a wingman I'd let Emily blow me off cuz you're more important then the rest I confess I'm a mess if I'm not hanging with my BFF. You know it's true you my male boo. Now Damon sing the chorus with me if you're feeling the same way too.

Carter picked up the chorus now as Damon watched his best friend and gymnast co worker make fools of themselves all for him.

"Bromance nothing really gay about it. Not that there's anything wrong with being gay. Bromance. You shouldn't be ashamed don't hide it. I love you in the most heterosexual way."

Damon cracked up laughing as he realized the fact that both boys had just contradicted themselves by saying that. They were gay. All of them and Damon was enjoying the perks of showing up late to work because him and Carter were having sex in his bed and Razor was letting Damon sing more of his own stuff in exchange for things like kisses and hugs. He knew that Razor had been hurt by the fact that Emily Kmetko wasn't interested in him but now he knew that all was okay because the three of them had each other to lean on and it was a bromance going on.

A really good one.

Damon sat back and listened to the rest of the song.

Razor rapped again coming over and kneeling down so as to hold Damon's hand and sing to him better.

"Hold me to a promise that I'll be the kind of friend that in the end will always keep you company cuz when the world gets tough and times get hard I will always love you, I'll be your bodyguard cuz you're my bestie and if you test me. I'll prove it time and time again. I got your back until the end. A brother from another mother never knew how much I loved you till I started singing this song."

Carter shot into the chorus again making a sick rock star pose and crossing his arms across his chest with his graphic hat on his head of curls backwards. Damon thought it looked cute and laughed as the song continued.

Razor swung the mic stand around his body and his lovesick voice met Damon's ears. Carter mimed playing the air guitar against his chest.

"Not that I told you how I feel. I hope you feel the same way too. But if you don't this song was just a joke. But if you do.

I LOVE YOU!" they both slid on their knees in front of Damon's chair and got him up onto his feet.

"Damon Young dance with us."

He blushed and held his hands up like he couldn't manage that.

"Shake for us. You have such a cute ass."

"Razor shut up." Damon blushed and they kissed as Carter finished out the last few notes of the chorus.

The three boys gave each other a big group hug and laughed hysterically at the way they looked.

"I love you guys.' Carter smiled.

Razor moved his hat backwards and told Carter

"I love you too."

Damon didn't say anything as he watched Razor kiss Carter's lips.

He turned to go back to work and Razor stopped him.

"Hey pizza boy!"

Damon turned around to face the two of them.

"What Razor?"

"Do you love us?'

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe."

Razor and Carter grabbed Damon and pinned his arms behind his back.

"Maybe?!"

"Yeah maybe." Damon said as he felt them dig into his side.

"Guys that tickles!" Damon cried trying to get away but Carter was strong and held his arms in his hands as Razor tickled Damon all over his body.

"Say it Damon. Say you love us."

"Yeah Damon tell us." Carter kissed his cheeks and Damon sank to the floor in a happy heap of giggles. His high pitched laughter was the cutest thing about him and both boys used the fact that Damon was ticklish with just the simplist touch to their advantage more times then they could count. Damon laughed so hard he started crying and Carter kept on going.

"Tell us sexy. Say you love us. Mean it."

"OKAY OKAY I LOVE YOU!" Damon screamed as Carter released his arms and Razor kissed his blue Pizza Shack shirt, trying to get to his stomach.

"Not on the roof guys! Have a little modesty Geeze!"

"We do but do you love us enough for us to wait until we get back to the apartment to violate you? Or do we have to fuck you right here?"

Damon looked at Razor and Carter who were on their knees above him.

"Please wait for that. I'm begging you guys to be humans for at least a little while longer. Please wait."

"Okay sexy but you have an unfair advantage."

"What's that?' Damon asked and Razor licked his lips across Damon's teeth. Carter kissed Damon the same way and helped him crack open a little bit more and smile.

"You smell like pizza."

"Mouthwatering." Carter swooned and he kissed Damon again.

"You like the smell of Pizza Shack pizza?" Damon asked and both boys laughed.

"Yeah big boy why do think we all got jobs there?" Suzy is scary as hell."

"There's got to be another reason for it then." he said and they said there was.

"Why?' Damon asked them his head against the door.

"You look kick ass in that uniform." Razor smiled and kissed his best friends mouth.


End file.
